


Charlie

by Dogtrash



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Johnxpaul - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, Ringo star, The Beatles, starrison - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Paul gets hit in the face, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtrash/pseuds/Dogtrash
Summary: When the news broke of John boyfriend. No one seemed to care. Apart from Paul. But Why?Sex and all that stuff





	Charlie

  John's pov

  "How's that princsss?" 

  I muttered as I pulled the boy down on my lap and rutted my still fully clothed hips against him. Letting out a shakey breath of pleasure as I did so.

  "don't call me princess."

  He breathed out. Grinding his hips down in unison against mine. The feeling was great. Amazing even. But nothing that spectacular.  
  I mean it was far better than I had ever experienced with a bird. Which is why I kept Charlie around. But the whole thing just didn't seem right to me. There was nothing wrong with being queer. I know that. I had no problem getting myslef off over elvis. But it was different with charlie.

  Perhaps it was just him as a person. I think I preferred more soft, girly even, boys. Boys that masculinity didn't so closely rival my own. I mean they did have to be masculine to some degree. I was a queer. But I want it so I could lift them up or have them on my lap like I had with Charlie right now.  
  Only not like I had charlie really. His hips were narrow and is sholders where wide. Like a tough mans. He was a tough guy. On the footie team at whatever collage he went to. Wasn't mine I knew that.  
  He also acted macho. He wasn't a boy I could kiss on the cheek and spoil with romantic gestures. He was my boyfriend but it was really just quick fucks in each others bedrooms. Not really a relationship but it felt so good so why not?

  Currently. We where in my house. Me laying aghast the couch as he grinded down on top of me. Mimi had gone out and I was expecting paul, Pete and stu and George around for band practice. They all seemed to be running late which was why I was in this predicament.  
  Thinking of Paul though. Fuck, isn't he cute? I mean long, think eyelashes. Sharp brows cynthia would envy. A beautiful body that was the perfect mix of masculine and feminine I was looking for. Not to mention the persinality. I could easily cuddle into bed with him instead of sneaking straight out afterwards like I did with Charlie. 

  I'd have him anyday. If it weren't for one problem. He was as straight as they come. No matter how girly macca looked it was no mistaking the fact he was super heterosexual. He never fucking stopped thinking about them for fucks sake.

  "John? John? Mate. You there?"

  Charlie rutted down against me. Bringing me from my fantasies of my band mate and back to reality. I nodded quickly and pulled him into a heated kiss my the small of his back. My hits started grinding a hand and I shifted my hand to the front of his jeans. 

  "Uh...we interrupting somthing mate?"

  Charlie's lips detached themselves from mine. In unison we looked towards the voices. Seeing the sight of all four of my band mates looking very shocked towards me. All of them had guitars and basses on their backs but from what they just saw its probably going to be a lot more talking than playing.  
  The wieght left my chips as charlie slid off of me and grabbed his jacket that had been thrown on the couch thoughtlessly only minutes ago. Everyone watched him in completely silence as he collected his things. The tension so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. Everyone just sat in an awkward silence until we heard the door shut. Showing charlie was house the house before Paul decided to speak up.

  "Johnny who the hell was he?!"

  He stepped forwards so he was slightly in front of the rest as he said so rather harshly.  George's hand wrapped his hand around Paul's wrists so he couldn't move forwards anymore. God how I wish I had my hands wrapped around both his wrists as I he-

Wait I was meant to be angry.

  "He, macca, 's my boyfriend."

  I said, trying to sound blatant and clam. A hint or anger came through though. I mean why the fuck is he so mad I have a boyfriend? The rest didn't seem to care that intensely.

  Paul's eyes widened slightly but it was hardly notable. His sholders slumped momentarily before he stiffened up again and a the cold facial expression returned to his face. Strange.

  "S' why 'idn't ya tell us?"

_____________________________________________

  "Oi for fucks sake paul! 'es great I swear! Stop your whining and get to know him."

  I pushed paul back onto the couch after he had made what seemed to be his 100th attempt to leave. The news of my relationship with charlie had broken just over a week ago and paul wasn't taken the news very well which was surprising. Out of all my friends I would have suspected paul to be the most accepting seeing as we where do close but the exact opposite was happening. 

  And I didn't want this shit to continue! Paul was the closest friends I fucking have! I aint losing him just because I got a boyfriend. We're ment to make it big together when we're older! We can't do that if there's a boyfriend separating us.  
  I wasn't going to leave charlie though. I mean as much as I knew I probably wouldn't marry this guy and he was really just temporary shag. I didn't know how long it'd be before I got a cuter boyfriend so I'm sticking with him until I do!

"Hey paul."

  Charlie started up a convocation with Paul. They chatted back and forwards for the next 20 minutes. The talking really being done on Charlie's side but paul did contribute a bit of speech. Which I was great full for.

  *ring* *ring* 

  "Oi I bet it's mimi. I'll leave you two 'ere while I answer it. Don't kill each other!"

  Both boys just grunted as I made my way out the room and up the stairs to the landing where the phone was.

Paul's pov

  "Right."

  Before I could process what was going on a hand was around my throat and I was pinned to the couch. The grip wasn't tight ad to strangle me but it was just simply keeping me from moving.  
  I stared into Charlie's eyes with my eyebrows raised. making it obvious I was pissed.

  I mean I had the right to be! How dare he just come into my life and steal my johnny away! Johnny was mine! Not Charlie's!  
  We weren't dating. No one even knew I was queer. Which is good because I'm not queer. I love girls so much it's just I also love john at the same time. 

  And that bitch decides to get Somone else! Why the fuck would he do that to me when I'm  here! I'm far better then charlie could be! I comfort john and play songs with him all the time.  Charlie couldn't do that!

  So why did he pass me up and go with this massive guy on the football team?

  "What the fuck do you want?"

  I spat. Making sure to keep the noise down so that I could hear when John came back and so that John wouldn't hear me insult his shitty ass boyfriend. 

"Piss off of John! I've seen the way you look at 'em. Why would he like Somone as girly ad you? The man's queer paulie!"

  I could feel my blood boiling at his words. How fucking dare he! I wasn't fucking girly nor did I like john... well I sort of did but he shouldn't fucking know that!

  "What the fuck mate?! I aint queer like you two cock suckers!"

_____________________________________________

  "What's the problem with me being queer paulie?"

  I asked as I slid down on one of the bus stop seats. We had gotten up early this morning so me, paul, dot and cynthia could all spend the day at Cynthia's house since her family where out of town.  
  The bus was already running late and I needed to talk to paul about two days ago anyway so why not question him now when we were alone.

  Paul started standing up. A little cigarette hung loosely between his fingers while he rubbed his beautiful hazel eyes in attempt to feel less sleepy.  
  He always did that. Rub his eyes when he was tired. It was precious really. When  he wasn't holding a cig he would do it with both hands like a child or bunny and ugh it just made my heart melt. 

  "I don't know Johnny. I just don't like it."

  Paul said simply. Taking another puff from his cig. That wasn't enough. I needed more information than just that.

  "But isn't Georgie queer? Didn't he say somthing about liking a boy in this band we saw a picture of? The rory storm band?"

  I was going to get it outta him. I knew being queer wasn't his real issue with it. Teenage Liverpool did have its fair share of tarts in bars at 4am and paul never seemed to have a problem with those! He was so supportive of goerge when he said he liked "a bit of both" so why's it different with me?

  "But goerge is George and johnny is johnny."

  I got that answer after a long pause. Pathetic.  
  The bus came into view at the end of the street outside where my house was. I stood up and paul dropped his cig, grinding on it with the soul of his boots until the bus arrived at out stop.

  "That doesn't make sense paul. Look what's the real reason? I'll get it out of you eventually you know macca."

  I whispered once we where seated at the back of the empty bus (save for the bus driver). I needed to get this out of Paul and I'm fucking determined I'll do it before today's over.

  "Johnny it's stu-. I just...I don't like charlie at all."

  Paul said quietly. Keeping his gaze to his knees so he didn't have to look me in my face and see the smile form on my lips. 

  Awe, he is adorable. 

  "Awe princess."

  I laughed, still trying to stay quiet so the driver couldn't hear. Not that he'd be listening anyway. He looked pretty focused on swearing at a car passing by.  
  Paul squirmed in his seat at the nick name. I made a note of it. I also didn't fail to notice how a slight pink blush came over him aswell. He still wouldn't look at me.

  Ugh! I just want to make him mine for fucks sake! 

When I called charlie princess I'd get a push or a "stop calling me that!" Definitely not as good as a blush and a squirm. He was just so much better than charlie in every way I guess.

  "He isn't good for you Johnny! He's mean and I think he's and and I hate him a-"

  I cut him off his rant by placing a hand over his mouth. He recoiled in surprise before I removed my hand and started speaking. 

"Is my macca protecting me? Well thank you very much paulie but I don't need you to protect me. Charlie's fine! You'll warm up to him ok? No need to be upset it'll be ok!"

  I wrapped an arm around Paul's sholders and pulled him closer to me as I spoke. He tensed up slightly before going back to normal. Not relaxed but not fighting to get away. 

  "I'm not a fucking baby john I just hate the bitch ok?! Look, out stops here! Can you shut up now?"

  Paul aksed, pushing out of my grasp and standing up to get off the bus. Fuck I pissed him off. But nothing that won't disappear in 20 minutes. Me and paul where just like this.

_____________________________________________

  "Her make up is wayyy to heavy."

  Dot commented at the tv. Earning a nod from cynthia. Some old film was one that I vagly remember watching as a child but I couldn't name it. It was really a girls thing.  
  Paul himself had dozed off practically on top of dot. He had her laying on her back with her head tilted to the side so she could see the film while he was laying in between her legs with his head on her chest.

  I'd love to be her right now. I'm sure I'd be far more comfortable than she is. More meaty and strong.

  " I know 'es cute johnny but you don't need to stare!"

  Dot laughed as she brought one of her hands to stroke Paul's hair. Making him stir slightly from her laughing. 

  She's going to fucking wake him!

  Cynthia looked over at me and laughed, presumably at my facial expression. I joined in so I didn't look crazy but I just couldn't turn off how pissed I was since she was practically shaking macca awake with her giggles.

  "Mphf"

  Paul rubbed his head on her chest in his sleep making cynthia break out into laugher again from dots facial expression. I joined in too genuinely this time.

  Even when unconscious Paul's still trying to get some.

  "Awe, I bet he's moving like that though because he's going to wake up if we're not careful. Wait I'll go get the blanket off my bed."

  Thank fuck for cynthia. 

  Moments later cynthia returned with the familiar pink be sheets scattered with rose prints. I've slept in them so many times before when I've slept over at cynthias.

  Queer or not cynthia defiantly was an amazing person. I mean she was just so caring and everything.  It's not her fault her boyfriends a queer either.

  She draped the blanket over other of them first before tucking it down so that it was just under Paul's chin. As she did so paul smuggled into it. Earning an 'aw' from both girls. 

  "Awe such a cutie this one is."

Cynthia laughed as she placed a harmless kiss on paul cheek before she stood up to return to her stop next to me.

  "Off 'em."

  I said once she sat down. She giggled and kissed my cheek. I wasn't pissed she kissed paul really. It was a harmless kiss and to be honest I've been kissing charlie a fuck tonne haven't I. I just didn't want her waking him.

  "Awe you know I love you Johnny."

_____________________________________________

  "I don't wanna wake uppp."

  Paul whined as we made out way down the  stone streets. Only the street lamps gave away where the bus stop was. I had my leather clad arm wrapped around Paul's waist to support him while we walked. 

"Paul you've been asleep since we got to Cynthia's how can you still be tired?"

  We had ended up staying till 10pm just drinking and laughing together as paul napped the day away. He had had around 6 hours of sleep before we woke him up to leave and the bitch was still tired.  
   
  "I didn't get much sleep last night."

    He mumbled half heartedly as he sank down on the bus stop chairs like I had done this morning. I join him and sat to his left, letting him put his head on my sholder.

  Why did this fucking cutie have to be straight? I'd love to pick him up and cuddle him and do all the sappy tart stuff charlie hated.

  "Thinking of what? Your best friend being a tart and how you were going to cuddle him at a bus stop the next day?"

  I joked, earning a half harder slap on the thigh by Paul as he rubbed his face further into my sholder. A smile crept onto my dimly lit face. He was just so precious I can't. 

  "Nope, just about how bad of a boyfriend he is and how I can get you someone better."

  He said lazily as he stopped up. Oh shit yeah the bus was here. I rustled around in my pocket for my return ticket. Eventually finding it and bringing it out with a bunch of sweet rappers. I held the lot up to the driver who just nodded and I went to find Paul at his usual spot. 

  "Who then Paulie? You?"

  I laughed once we where sat down and the still empty bus started moving. This is an unpopular route around Liverpool so it wasn't unusual. It just sorta went from the Estates and eventually near my house. Which is where me and paul where staying the night. 

  "I would be better than him johnny but no. I couldn't think of anyone. I just don't like him."

  He said simply as he stretched his arms up above his head before relaxing them again. Probably trying to wake him slef up.

  "Oh I know you would macca. But you're not a queer, lad. And charlie is."

  Paul fave shifted from rather neutral and tired to pissed and somewhat jealous as his eyes diverted to the bus door.

  Charlie

  Of all the times he could have come in.

  "Hey darling."

  I smiled as he came to sit in the seats in front of me and paul. I could feel him stiffen in the chair next to me. The atmosphere quickly changing from teasing and playful to annoyed and agressive.

  "Don't call be darling. Why are you two here?"

  Charlie warned. Making me frown. What's so bad about a nickname. Hell, paul gets macca, paulie and fucking darling constantly from me and the band and he didn't care less.  
   
  "We've just left cynthia and dot and we're going back to mine."

  I explained. Still no response from Paul who had decided to look out the window arnt he passing houses instead of looking at either of us.

  "Ah, and why's this one so quiet? Missing dot already? I'm surprised you could get a girlfriend paulie when you're so girly your slef."

  He did not just say that?I looked over to paul again to see furrowed eyebrows and a pissed expression. He's done it now. 

  "You know you're the queer one right?"

  Paul said cold after taking a deep breath. I mean he was in no way bring nice but at least he was trying to keep his cool.  
  Charlie stayed as he was when he made the comment. Sitting so his back was against the window and his legs lay across both chairs.

  "So are you. Don't hide it. I see the way you look at john. Undressing him with your eyes. He's queer paul, he's not into you birds."

  Charlie smirked as paul tensed up. I should put a stop to this befo-

  "I'm not a fucking bird can you piss off. I don't care if you're a fucking student athlete or anything even I was gay I'd be a better fucking boyfriend to John than you'd ever be!"

  Fuck when is our stop here. Why did charlie have to get on this bus? Ugh this is crazy. I brought my hand down on paul knee on attempt to calm him. Was charlie always like this to paul? Eesh

  "Oh you piece shit!"

   there was a bang. Paul's head flew back into the wall from a blow delivered by charlie. How fucking dare he hit him!

  "Ok charlie what the fuck?!"

  I yelled pulling paul up so that he was standing before for slinging an arm around him and pulling I'm off the bus. As I passed the driver I wished through my pockets again. Pulling out the name sweet rappers and a few shillings and pushing then onto the drivers little coin shelf thing. 

  "Sorry about that mate."

  I apologised and we got off the bus and was greeted by heavy rain. We were only a stop away from the actual one we were actually meant to get off at so I didnt mind really if it meant I didn't have to see charlie give Paul another blow.  
  The boy stayed under my arm as we walked. He wasn't looking where he was going so I was mainly giving him as he stared at the floor

*sniff* 

  Stop sniffs and quiet sobs could be heard as I walked us back to my empty home since mimi was off in blackpool with her friends.  
  Should I see if he's alright? I didn't want to hurt his pride by making him tell me he was crying from one hit but I didn't just want him crying next to me while I did nothing.  
  Oh yeah of fucking course I should I ask him it's paul why the fuck wouldn't I.

   I coughed to clear my throat before I asked him. Deciding to try and sound as concern as I could. Bit, before I could ask him a weak voice came out from next to me.

  "I hate him johnny. Loads. Please can you just get rid of him. For me?"

  He asked quietly, his voice cracking several times as he tired to speak. My heart panged. He really hated him that much he cried over it? Or was it just the punch? Either way I didn't care. There was no way charlie was getting anywhere near me paul again after this.

  "Don't worry paulie. I'll get rid of him for you."  
   
_____________________________________________

  "Better now paulie?"

  I asked as my fingers danced across the strings of my guitar. Once we had gotten home I had dried him off, gotten him a change of clothes (which he put on right in front of me) and a calmed him down a bit by playing some elvis on my guitar while he layed in my bed with droopy eyelids.

  "Mm, Can you come cuddle me  johnny?"

  Paul said in one of the calmest voices I've heard from him as he shuffled onto the left side of the bed near the wall, giving me space to crawl in next to him. Truthfully, I was really taken back by his question at first. Paul was defiantly one of my more affectionate fiends but he wouldn't go sit far to cuddle with me. 

  Ah what the hell.

  Paul smiled once he noticed I had climbed next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Spooning him bacially. This felt so right. He was just the perfect shape and size unlike charlie who was practically twice as wide as me.

  "I like this. You know I'll keep you company without charlie."

  He murdered as he suggled back into my sholder. Making himslef flush with me. A smile came to my face. Maybe I could push this a little further.

  "But chaired kisses me and does all the other stuff with me, macca. What about that stuff?"

  I asked, attempting to sound innocent before Paul giggled and shifted around so we were face to face

  "I can do all that as well. I really like you Johnny."

He murdered before closing the gap between us and bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. One of my hands came to the back of his neck while the other came to grip his wasit so I could pull him on top of me. Allowing paul to deepen the kiss.

  Paul's hands couldn't stay still. They explosed my body somewhat curiously. Shoulders. Chest. Stomach, thighs and back up to my chest again until they eventually busied themselves with pulling up the hem of my shrit.

  "Off."

  He managed to get our between kisses. We pulled apart so I could quickly remove it and throw it somewhere random on the floor before we were all over each other again.  
  My hands crept to his jeans zipper and I started to undo it and pull his tight trousers down and off. Bringing his boxers with them.  
  I broke this kiss again to take in the sight before me. He was angelic. Perfect skin,  slim thighs and ugh everything was exactly what I thought of as beatiful. He was fucking perfect.

  I pushed him backwards on the bed and made attached my lips to his collar bones. Earning a load moan from Paul.  Thank fuck mimi was out today. 

  "Johnny, do you think you can...ahh!"

  I took him into my hands, stopping his sentence half way through before he continued his sentence. 

  "Oh! Ah, do you think you can...fuck me johnny? I-i didn't get much sleep last night because I was thinking of you all night. I'm...prepared and everything just do it johnny."

  And it was out. I stilled, my lips leaving Paul's collar bones as I shifted up to look him in the eyes.

  "You sure paul?"

  I asked in  all seriousness. I needed to know if he was ready.

  "Yes johnny,  I'm ready please do it."

  He whispered as he spread his legs slightly so I could nestle between them. God it should be illegal for Somone to be this hot.

  Ok princess. If you're sure."

  I got off of Paul and quickly opened the dresser drawer looking for one of those "pre lubed" condom as they'd probably be best for his first time.

  Paul pulled it from my hands a ripped it open with his teeth. Never breaking eye contact as he did so and unrolled in on me effortlessly.

Once again I pushed him onto this back before I lined myslef up. As I pushed in I put my lips to his in a lust filled kiss to distract him as well as wrapping my hand around his.  
  No movement was made once I was fully in. I just did my best to stay still until I saw pails face relax and his thighs untense before he gave me the go ahead.

  "Move, johnny."

   I started to softly move my hips. Gradually getting faster and faster until I had a steady, fast pace. It felt fucking amazing. Far better than I had experienced with any girl and charlie combined. Though, just the look of Paul could push me over the edge really. The way he was falling apart below me was magical. His hands gripped the sheets and his head was tossed to the side with messy hair, closed eyes and his mouth hung open.  Letting a stream of begs and moans to fall from it.

"Faster! Faster! Oh I'm so close Johnny."

Paul let out breathlessly. I sped up, nearing an orgasm myslef. My hips began to snap into him more and more randomly and my hand on Paul's member began to go sloppy.

  "Ah, ah, ah, ah, AH johnny!"

  Paul tipped over the edge with a shout of my name. Triggering me to orgasm aswell. I tired to work him through his orgasm before I flopped on top of him. 

  We stayed like that until our breathing went back down to normal. I pulled out and flopped down next to paul who had moved under the blankets.

  "Better than charlie?"

  He asked, cuddling into my chest. We'll deal with the mess later.

"Far better."


End file.
